Adventures with Bucky: Return (2)
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: After a year of searching, Steve is ready to give up, only to have Bucky turn up at his door.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N I posted this years ago but I think i deleted it at one point. I decided to repost it, and made a few improvements.**

 **Yea this has probably been done before but hey I want to write one. I might make a few one shots about Steve and Bucky.**

* * *

 _Adventures with Bucky: Return_

It had been about half a year since H.Y.D.R.A's plans had been exposed and S.H.I.E.L.D's data was leaked into the world. To Steve, it was one long year searching for his long lost, recently found then lost again friend, Bucky.

Sometimes Steve could swear he would see a shimmer of metal in the darkness of alleyways or the familiar brown eyes of Bucky and a spark of hope would light in his heart, only to die again when it turned out to be nothing.

Sam had once told him, after another failed attempt at locating Bucky, That if you truly care about something then let it go and if it comes back then it's yours.

So that's what Steve was doing, waiting, hoping for Bucky to come back.

Steve sighed as his eyes scanned over Bucky's file again. His eyes stopping on the photo of Bucky in cyro-freeze. Steve couldn't imagine having to go back, to be frozen until someone needed you to kill someone. Steve could feel himself getting sick just thinking about it.

Steve flipped through more pages of the file, some containing information about the winter soldier and his victims, and some just about Bucky. Those were the ones Steve read over and over again. A smile spread across his face as his eyes scanned a black and white picture of Bucky and a smaller Steve smiling and laughing. "Those were the days," Steve said to himself as he closed the file and stuck it back to its place behind the couch cushions.

The sound of Rain hitting the ground suddenly filled Steve's ears as he laid his head down on the cushions. Rain never bothered Steve, to him it was a calming sound, but it always bothered Bucky who often complained it disturbed the peace and made him cold. Steve closed his eyes as he thought about the times Bucky had gotten caught in the rain and turned up at his place.

Sentences like, _"Steve let me in, I'm drowning out here," "I don't like the rain,"_ or _"I'm coming Buck, just give me a sec,"_ passed through his head. Memories that Bucky no longer had, but Steve was dam well sure he would help him remember if he got the chance.

"Bucky please come home…" Steve mumbled as he drifted off to a memory filled sleep.

 _"Sometimes I think you like getting punched"_

 _"I had him on the ropes"_

 _"Were are we going"_

 _"The future"_

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on his door interrupted Steve's dreams.

"What in the…." Steve thought to himself as he opened his eyes to the darkness of the night. Steve took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He didn't have long as the knocking began again, only slightly louder this time.

Steve headed for his shield, "Give me a sec, I'm coming," Steve said as he rose to his feet, the cold floor made his toes curl as he headed towards the door. He reached the door, shield at the ready in case it was a threat."You could call you know, I have a phone now," Steve said as he opened the front door to his apartment, trying to sound relax.

He felt his mouth drop a little bit at what his eyes saw, not quite believing it. Sam was right.

"Bucky…" He whispered.

His friend wore a simple soaked black tee shirt with a dark blue pair of jeans. His head was covered by a blue baseball cap. But Steve could still make out his wet hair which hung in wet clumps around his face, which looked exhausted.

"I don't like the rain," Bucky mumbled, pulling on his left sleeve so it covered more of his metal arm.

Steve felt a single tear roll down his cheek, Bucky had come home and that was all the mattered right now.

"You never did. Come on, let's get inside," Steve said softly to his friend as he stepped aside and turned on the lights.

Bucky stared into Steve's apartment, hesitating.

"You don't have to be afraid, Buck, you can stay as long as you like," Steve said comfortingly, meeting his friend's eyes. Bucky hesitated for a second before stepping into Steve's apartment, hearing the soft click of the door behind him. Bucky couldn't help but suddenly feel trapped, every part of him telling him to panic. Instead, he tried to focus on something else. Steve.

"Why...?" Bucky asked blankly.

"Why what?" Steve asked, half knowing what he meant

"Why are you helping me?" Bucky replied softly, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Steve almost smiled, "Cause I'm with you until the end of the line," Steve said again to Bucky. "But I shot you" Bucky replied sadly, eyes flickering to where he had indeed Shot captain America.

"But I shot you," Bucky replied sadly.

Steve took a moment to softly sit the ex-assassin down onto the couch before crouching down in front of him, earning a look of confusion from Bucky as he placed his hands on his shoulders, metal and flesh.

"That wasn't you Bucky, it wasn't your fault," Steve said softly.

"But it was me! I'm not Bucky! I don't remember him," Bucky growled, slamming his right arm into Steve's shoulder.

"I'll help you remember," Steve said softly, ignoring the pain in his right shoulder.

"What if I don't remember? What if I never remember?" Bucky cried, overwhelmed, tears prickling his eyes.

"Then I'll look after you," Steve said with a gentle smile.

Suddenly Bucky froze where he sat. "That's what you said when I turned up wet and cold before… isnt it?" Bucky asked softly.

"Yea, it was," Steve said excitedly as he smiled at Bucky who slowly nodded his head.

"See you can remember; we just have to find ways to jump-start your memory," Steve said softly.

Bucky nodded slowly before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Steve's Shoulders and burrowing his head into his shoulder.

Steve froze in shock, he hadn't expected that. Carefully, Steve returned the embrace. "Bucky…" Steve said, unsure. He heard a soft sniffle come from Bucky and a dampness on his shoulder. Slowly Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's back. "It's ok, I got you. I got you" Steve said as he gently rubbed circles into Bucky's back.

"You're a punk…" Bucky mumbled before loosening his grip on Steve's shirt.

Steve smiled. "Jerk," Steve replied softly, laying Bucky down on the couch.

"How did you know where to find my apartment?" Steve asked curiously.

"It wasn't hard to figure out…" Bucky answered, drifting asleep as Steve pulled a blanket over Bucky's shoulders.

That night, for the first time since he woke up, Steve slept a little easier.

* * *

 _A few weeks later._

Steve couldn't help but toss around in his bed, it was too soft from what he was used too, that's why he slept on the couch. Steve suddenly felt the weight of the bed dip; Steve knew who it was in an instant so he didn't dare move.

Slowly Steve turned over so he was facing Bucky's back, he had his left arm protectively curled under him. Bad dreams Steve decided; without hesitation, Steve silently wrapped one arm around Bucky comfortingly and pulled him closer.

"Your safe now; you can count on me," Steve said before slowly falling asleep again easily, Hh had Bucky back so the world finally felt right.


End file.
